Childhood Friend
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: What happens when Seto meets his childhood friend and falls in love with her?
1. 1st chappie

this story ish written for mah friend tina ya noe cuz like well she wantz seto so0o0o damn badly lolz so0o0o0o plz don't send hate mail or wateva to meh if chu don't like it kk?lolz well now off wit da story  
  
;.::::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:  
  
It was a rainy day in Domino City.Mr.Kaiba was busy typing on his laptop like always,not noticing where Mokuba had went to.Little Mokuba had ran off into the busy streets of downtown but sadly Mr.Kaiba didn't know untill he recived a phone call.  
  
Seto:Hello?Who is This?What do you want?Don't you see i'm busy at this moment?  
  
Mokuba:Uhhhhh Seto i'm lost  
  
Seto:What do you mean your lost?aren't you in your room studying?  
  
Mokuba:well you see i was studying untill i felt a little bored so i ran off ....he...he...  
  
Seto:Where are you?  
  
Mokuba:i'm not sure where i'm at exactly though but i'm sure i'm somewhere in downtown  
  
Seto:Okay i'm coming and STAY where YOU are DON'T run off   
  
Mokuba:i won't ^.^ i promise  
  
Seto quickly hang up and ran into his limo and off he was.The rain was hitting the windows really hard and raining pretty fast.Seto ordered the limo driver to go faster but he can't cause he doesn't want to crash or go BOOM or anything like that or to make Mr.Kaiba end up in the hospital.Seto was getting angry he wanted to go fast so he better go fast.  
  
Seto:I SAID GO FASTER!!!!  
  
Limo Driver:But Mr.Kaiba i can't  
  
Seto:DIDN'T U HEAR ME I SAID GO FASTER!!!  
  
Limo Driver:but Mr.Kaiba the ground is pretty slipperly and i don't want to cause any accidents   
  
Seto:I DON'T CARE DO U WANT TO GET FIRED?!?!?!?!  
  
Quickly the limo dirver speed off diving at 125 miles per hour.Seto told the limo dirver to drop him off by some store filled with teddy bears and cute things.Seto ran off not even watching where he was walking,but there was this young lady who was walking holding an umbrella and holding a shopping bag in the other hand.The angry Kaiba walked as fast as he could untill he bumped into that young girl.  
  
Girl:Ow!Watch where you going!  
  
Seto:Don't you know who i am don't you see where i'm going.Why won't you watch where your going!  
  
Girl:I don't care who you are and i don't want to  
  
Seto looked up making eye contact to a young asian girl and didn't say anything.The young girl just gave him a stop-staring-at-me-you-freak look and walked off.Seto just stood there all wet and rain pouring on him.He continued to look for his beloved younger brother.Seto found Mokuba standing outside some toy store holding 2 bags of toys and games.  
  
Seto:MOKUBA!why the hell did you run off?!?!?!?!  
  
Mokuba:......i don't know  
  
Seto:what do you mean you don't know?  
  
Mokuba:...i just don't know....seto your scaring me..  
  
Mokuba gave him a pair of cute little puppyeyes and Seto couldn't help but smiled.Seto took the limo back home with Mokuba.When they got home Mokuba just ran off to his room and try out the new games that he brought.Seto just sat at his desk thinking of whom the girl he bumped into.  
  
  
  
'Who was she?she looked so familiar,'Seto thought.'It seems like if i seen her before,but i can't remember when.'  
  
;.::::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:  
  
okai it waz a short chappie but o well i just started writing this today so0o0o0o i dunno wats gonna happen next yet lolz...hehehe plz Review!!! oh and tina i hope chu would like it kk?even though you would show up pretty time soon ^.^ 


	2. School Starts

okai well now that i'm so0o0o0o damn happi lolz so0o0o i'm gonna start on typing the 2 chappie....NOTE i don't even noe watz gonna happen next lolz and i got sum reivewz by total strangerz dat i don't even noe YaY!!!thankz for da reviewz total strangerz!!!oh and sowwie if theres any bad grammer or anything.well now off to da story once again  
  
:.::::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:  
  
Today was a moody day.Raining softly and dark out.To make things wrost the power was out all over the city.Everywhere you went in the Kaiba mansion there was a candle lit in every room and every direction.Well you know its not a very good idea to leave a small child in a room full of lit candles cause you won't know what that little child is going to do,but Mokuba he was running around the mansion to get himself heated up cause after all the heater is out.Little running Kaiba was too busy to watch where he was going and he accidently bumped into a table and one candle fell.Poor little Mokuba was scared to go anything cause he doesn't want his big brother to get angry so he decided to go down stairs and get some buckets of water.While Mokuba was down stairs Seto was up stairs and yes Seto saw the fire.  
  
Seto:DAMN MOKUBA CAN YOU GET ANY STUPIDER?!?!?!   
  
Mokuba:uhhhhhh i don't know!  
  
Seto:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING DOWN THERE?!? DO YOU THINK I WON'T FREAKIN DAMN NOTICE THE GAYASS FIRE?!?!  
  
Mokuba:......  
  
Slow little Mokuba was to damn slow to put the fire out so Seto did.That morning Seto got dress.When he was done he was off to school in his black shiny limo.Lets just say Mokuba gets off of school cause he set it on fire.When he arrived to school it was loud and has lots of active and hyper kids(or people).Seto was sitting in the back of his English class typing on his laptop running his company.Around 8:30AM class started.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:Everyone please get to your seat and welcome our new student  
  
The same asian girl seto bumped into walked in the class.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:This is Tina Jiang and please welcome her,Tina would you please tell us a little about yourself?  
  
Tina:no  
  
Mrs.Tokoyama:uhhh okay please go take a seat behind the tri-colored hair person  
  
Tina walked over to Yugi and gave him a strange looked and took the seat behind him.  
  
  
  
Seto was staring at Tina the whole period trying to remember when did he met her cause he knows that he seen her before but can't remember when.Around 9:45 everyone was walking to their next class and Tina really needed some help to find her next class so she asked someone for help.  
  
Tina:uhhh excuse me can't you show me wheres room 307  
  
Joey:sure its over there by room 306  
  
Tina: v.v and where is that?  
  
Joey:by room 305  
  
Tina:uhhhhh show me please not tell me   
  
Joey:okay follow me then  
  
Joey walked Tina up stairs to her next class.  
  
Joey:There you go  
  
Tina:Thanks  
  
Joey:See'ya soon bye  
  
Tina walked into her class and took a seat in the left corner in the back.Everyone walked in but that tri-colored hair boy from English class walked over to Tina.  
  
Yugi:Hey i'm Yugi,aren't you that new girl from my 1st class?  
  
Tina:Yes i am...and uhhhh i'm Tina  
  
Yugi:well nice to meet you,would you mind if i sat next to you?   
  
Tina:uhhhh sure i guess  
  
Yugi took the seat next to Tina.(Note:they are in Math)Seto was also in Tina's Math class and he looked over to his normal spot where he always sat and he saw Tina sitting in it so he walked by her and gave her a mean look and took a seat in the back also but in a different corner.  
  
Tina:Hey thats the boy who bumped into me yesterday night   
  
Yugi:Really?  
  
Tina:Yeah,he should watch where he was going too   
  
Yugi:Well thats Seto Kaiba  
  
Tina:okay,he sure does have an attitude problem  
  
Yugi:yeah.....  
  
In math Tina didn't really learned anything everything was a review for her.Tina didn't paid that much attention to what the teacher was saying though.  
  
Mr.Nakamura:Well today i'm going to assign you partners for this assignment okay 1st partner is Yugi and Miho 2nd partner is Tina and Seto..  
  
When Tina heard her name she looked over to Seto.Seto got up and walked over to Yugi's desk and took a seat in it.  
  
Tina:uhhhh what are we doing again?  
  
Seto:you should know what we are doing.1st of all don't even work with me  
  
Tina:..sure  
  
Tina already hated Seto but she swear she seen him before in the past.Seto looked so familiar to Tina,he looked like her old neighbor when she was around 5 years old.Tina thought about it and she wanted to ask him if he used to lived in Wamai Street(Authors Note:okai i made that street up just letting you know lolz).  
  
Tina:May i ask you something?  
  
Seto:What  
  
Tina:uhhhh did you used to live in Wamai Street by any chance?  
  
Seto:Why?  
  
Tina:Just wondering cause you looked like someone i used to know but nevermind  
  
'No it can't be her.She moved thousands of miles away,'Seto thought.'But could it be my old bestfriend?i doubt it though'  
  
Tina just worked on the assignment alone.She finish it by the end of the period.  
  
::Time has pass now its Lunch Time,12:33::  
  
Tina sat at lunch with Yugi and his gang.They chatted and joked around.Tina didn't really like Tea that much because she wasn't that interesting and all she talked about was friendship.  
  
Joey:yeah did you see that car that went BOOM by my house yesterday it was so damn tight   
  
Tristan:no...  
  
Joey:man you should've saw it.So Yug what did you do yesterday?  
  
Yugi:nothing just staying home watch TV and read  
  
Tristan:boring...  
  
Joey:yeah i haven't read a book for a long time now like about 4 months  
  
Yugi:uhhhhh strange Joey,so what did you do yesterday Tina?  
  
Tina:just walking around downtown and buying some stuff  
  
Tristan:like..?  
  
Tina:stuff...  
  
Joey:uh okay.What did you do yesterday Tea?  
  
Tea:well i was writing friendship poems and friendship stories and was making friendship shirts and wanna hear the friendship poem that i wrote?  
  
Yugi:no thanks you could read it some other time   
  
Tina:yeah maybe you should read it...like never,,,,  
  
After lunch they all went to their classes.Around 3:30 school was out and everyone was either walking home or taking the bus home.Tina was just waiting for her ride.Seto saw Tina waiting he wanted to give her a ride but he doesn't know.Tina was waiting for a long time.Seto walked over to her.  
  
Seto:would you like me to give you a ride home?  
  
Tina:why?  
  
Seto:you've been waiting here for over 30 minutes now and its going to rain soon  
  
Tina:uhhhh sure i guess   
  
Tina got inside the limo with Seto.  
  
:.::::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:  
  
sowwie another short chappie....hehehe well watz gonna happen next?what would they "do" inside the limo "together" lolz jk well uhhhh you must wait for the next chappie to find out and i would make the 3rd chappie more exciting and fun lolz.Plz review!!! 


	3. At The Kaiba Mansion

YaY i got sum more reviewz THANK YOU PPLZ!!!!hehehe sowwie meh dunno ur namez....wellz...herez da 3rd chappie....hope yall like and uhhhh...well i dunno how this story ish gonna end so0o0o0o give meh sum ideaz plz lolz...now...here...ish da.....STORY!!!!  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Tina and Seto was sitting alone in the back.Tina was just sitting there staring down at her hands.Seto was just staring forward thinking about something.It was sprinkling outside you can hear the little rain drops hitting on the windows lightly.  
  
Seto:Where do you live?  
  
Tina:8903 54th and Rigedview  
  
Seto:oh okay then  
  
'I swear i seen her before...but when?!?!?!?!?!when did i fucking see her!!!!she looks so damn familiar,'Seto thought.He thought really hard,where did he saw Tina before and when.'It can't be her though..she moved a long time ago but could it?'  
  
It was raining harder now.Cold and muddy outside.They were closer to Tina's house now.About 5 or 8 minutes later they were there.  
  
Tina:well thank you for giving a ride uhhhh Seto...well bye   
  
Tina got out of the limo and ran to her house.She rang the doorbell but no one answered and knocked and tried everything...she even call but no one was home.Seto got out of the limo and walked over to Tina.  
  
Seto:You could stay at my house if you parents isn't home yet  
  
Tina:uhhh i think i shouldn't...but i don't know  
  
Seto:call your parents and ask  
  
'Why the hell does he want me to stay over at his place...i don't even know him and he doesn't know me....or does he..' Tina thought.  
  
Tina:uhhh datz okay....i can just go  
  
Seto:find then  
  
Both of them got into the limo and dey were off to Kaiba's mansion.When they arrived Tina didn't really say anything.One of Seto's servents showed Tina where her room was,It was by Mokuba's room.Tina just stared at the room.Her room was huge it was the size of an apartment.Tina slowly walked around touching everything and checking things out in her room.The bed sheets were made out of black slik and the view was amazing you can see the ocean.Around 8:30 Mokuba ran in.  
  
Mokuba:Hello  
  
Tina:uhhh Hi  
  
Mokuba:would you like something to eat?  
  
Tina:No thats okay  
  
Mokuba:are you sure?  
  
Tina:yes  
  
Mokuba:Really?  
  
Tina:Yes!  
  
Mokuba:who are you anyways?  
  
Tina:Tina...  
  
Mokuba:are you sure?  
  
Tina:yes i am sure that i'm Tina  
  
Mokuba:are you postive?  
  
Tina:YES NOW DAMN JUST LEAVE ME A LONE!  
  
Mokuba:....i'm telling big brother that you're yelling at me!!!!  
  
Tina:uhhh so...  
  
Mokuba ran off pretending to cry.'God some kids have some mental problems,'Tina thought.Tina layed down on her bed and stared off to the ceiling.'Big room,Big house and theres nothing to do.'Tina turn on the TV,it has over 3,000 channels(wait does this even exsits?!?!?!lolz)and there wasn't anything good on,Tina turn off the Tv and walked out of the room and down the stairs.'Damn there should be some elevators in this place cause i have to walk 3 levels to get down to the main floor.'While Tina was walking down the stairs Mokuba join in with her.  
  
Mokuba:Meany!  
  
Tina:Shut up  
  
Mokuba:Why won't you  
  
Tina:Because...uhh...uhh....I'm older!  
  
Mokuba:so this is MY mansion  
  
Tina:uh huh  
  
Mokuba:it is!  
  
Tina:Sure okay  
  
Mokuba:Where are you going?  
  
Tina:What does it look like where i'm going  
  
Mokuba:Shut up  
  
Tina:Why won't you  
  
Mokuba:SHUT UP  
  
Tina:YOU SHUT UP!  
  
While that was going on and on someone was at the door.Mokuba ran down the stairs really fast and answered the door.  
  
Mokuba:Hello!!! ^.^  
  
Lynn:Hi is Seto Kaiba home?cause i want a refund on the duel disk cause i almost got killed by this  
  
Tina and Mokuba:o.O how?  
  
Lynn:well its a long story  
  
Mokuba:well uhhhhh sorry no refunds! Bye Bye!  
  
Mokuba slammed the door shut and look up at Tina and smiled.  
  
Tina:What?  
  
Mokuba:Nothing  
  
Mokuba showed Tina around the place.Seto walked down the stairs and asked one of the servents who was at the door a little while ago.  
  
Servent:it was some young girl wanting to get a refund on your duel disk because she almost got killed by it  
  
Seto:uhhh how?  
  
Servent:she didn't say  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and went to look for Mokuba.20 minutes later he found Mokuba in the kitchen with Tina eating some ice cream.  
  
Seto:uhhh Tina may i have a word with you?  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
i like doin this lolz...u must wait to find out wat he askes or sayz to Tina.....so0o0o0o plz review lolz...hope chu like da story and uhhhhh next chapter ish gonna be up in 2 more dayz or so bye bye pplz 


	4. Seto and Tina Chat

blah blah blah meh have nuttin to say lolz wellz...letz seeeee....i was only in this story once....so0o0o0o0o0o0o i think i should show up more lolz...mehz gonna try to add more love stuff and a lil humor lolz...plzzzz don't hate lolz  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Tina got up and walked over to Seto.  
  
Tina:so0o0o what do you want to talk to me about?  
  
Seto:well uhhhh you look familiar to me  
  
Tina:oh really?  
  
Seto:Yeah..  
  
Tina:well same....i think i seen you before a really long time ago  
  
Seto:oh  
  
Tina:but i think your not the Seto i'm looking for...  
  
Seto:why?  
  
Tina:his lastname wasn't Kaiba  
  
Seto:was it Kinoshita?  
  
Tina:it can't be you  
  
Seto:are you positive?  
  
  
  
Tina:i don't know  
  
Seto:okay then China  
  
Tina twitched.  
  
Tina:Don't call me that!  
  
Seto:Find then   
  
Tina:wait a minute....SETO!!!!  
  
Tina ran to Seto and hugged him and she was about to cry.  
  
Tina:i can't believe its you...i mean we've been gone go0o0o long far apart i didn't even know if you were still alive!  
  
Seto:same...same..  
  
That night Seto and Tina began talking to each other telling things had happen with their lives.Nothing really happened.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
.....ahhhhh i dunno wat else to write cause like...uhhhhh i'm to lazy to type whats going to happen next but i'm gonna start a new chappie for some reason..but Tina i know that i kinda dislike you now but i won't discontinue my story about you cause i ain't like that but it doesn't really matter if your gonna read it or not but i dunno.Ppl plz review!!! ^.^ 


	5. Is there something wrong?

Next morning Seto drove Tina to school.While she was walking into school everyone was shocked that the new student actually talked to Seto Kaiba.Tina got stares which made her feel really awful like if she did something bad but doesn't know.Tina looked around and made a face o.O.'Why is everyone wishpering and staring at me?did i do something wrong or ish there something on my face that i don't see?'Tina thought.Kaline saw Tina she pulled Tina into the girls bathroom.  
  
Tina:Do i know you??  
  
Kaline:No but just to let you know that people are staring to think that you're really strange  
  
Tina:Why?  
  
Kaline:you walked out from Kaiba's limo and talking to him i mean its like your his friend  
  
Tina:maybe because i am  
  
Kaline:....  
  
Tina:is there a problem?  
  
Kaline:no but there will be   
  
Tina just rolled her eyes and walked out and walked to stright to her class.She sat at her desk and place her hands in her lap staring t her desk.'Is there something about Seto that i don't know?I mean why was everyone acting like if they never seen someone talked to Seto?they act like if he doesn't have any friends.....does he?'Tina thought.Class was starting soon and everyone was already getting to their classes.Even when everyone go in they still stared at Tina and making a sad face like if they fell really sorry about her.  
  
Tina:What are you people staring at me for?Did i do something wrong or is there a sign that says "Stare at meh and wishper crap about me" god you people are acting like if i was some other living creature from some other planet  
  
Random Boy:No,its just that you and Kaiba walking out from his Limo it just seems a little odd  
  
Tina:and why is that?   
  
R.B:you won't understand  
  
Tina was getting piss she flicked that Random Boy off and turn away.Yugi was sitting by her once again.He also stared at her too.Tina turned around and stared at Yugi stright in his eyes.  
  
Tina:What are you staring at?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi:nothing its just that well...oh nevermind  
  
Tina:tell me!!!  
  
Yugi:well its just that...you and seto  
  
Tina:WHAT ABOUT ME AND SETO?1?!?!?!?  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at Tina once again.  
  
Yugi:are you two going out or something?  
  
Tina:What made you think that?  
  
Yugi:cause you guys where in his limo alone  
  
Tina:and what does that matter?it wasn't like we were doing something.......wait....no...not like....that...  
  
Yugi:........well you are his friend right?  
  
Tina:Of course why won't i?  
  
Yugi:its just that he doesn't really have any friends  
  
Tina:and why is that?  
  
Before Yugi could answer the teacher walked in.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:Hello Class!well today we are going to start writing an essay about our daily life.Please take out a piece of paper and a pen or pencil  
  
Everyone did what they were told.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:Well we are going to write our draft today and you are going to turn it in on Friday i would take it home and correct them some of you might be starting to writing your final draft on Monday but some of you won't because maybe one of you might need to add some ajustments  
  
The students began writing.Tina was was have trouble with the essay.Her daily life is always different and she just got to Japan and she doesn't even have a life here yet.What did she do everyday?It took awhile for Tina to get an idea.  
  
::Next Class/Math::  
  
Tina was late.She had to sit by Yugi once again.'Is this kid always have to sit by me cause its starting to get on my nerves seeing the same person sitting by you all the time and its only the 2nd day of school for me.'  
  
Yugi:Hello Again!  
  
Tina:hi  
  
That day they didn't really do anything in math they just had to define some words.  
  
Mr.Nakamura:I want you to get seated next to your partners you had yesterday please and work on the project.  
  
Seto got up and walked over to Tina and took a seat.Everyone stared once again.  
  
Tina:Is there something i should know about you?  
  
Seto:Why?  
  
Tina:just asking   
  
::Around 12:30/Lunch::  
  
Tina really wanted to know if there is something that she should know about Seto.People and starting to scare Tina nwo.They keep on staring and wishpering.She wants to know whats going on.At lunch she saw seto sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree outside Tina decided to go join him.  
  
Seto:Oh Hey  
  
Tina:Seto is there something i should really know?  
  
Seto:Why?  
  
Tina:Ever sense i arrived here with you everyone is starting to stare at me and wishper crap about me  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
You must wait to find out whats going to happen next lolz.Plz Review!!! 


	6. Tina mad?

Seto:why?  
  
Tina:I don't know,i expect you to know  
  
Tina just got up and walked away,Seto was staring at her while she was walking.Tina walked to her locker(wait do they even have lockers??o well if not then now they do)Tina opened her locker and just stuff all her stuff inside and slam it shut and layed back.A young girl walked by and saw Tina.  
  
Lynn:Hey aren't you the girl who was at the Kaiba's place yesterday or something?  
  
Tina:uhhh why?  
  
Lynn:I WANT A REFUND ON THE DUEL DISK  
  
Tina:oh..  
  
Lynn:Yeah tell your boyfriend that i want a refund or else i'm gonna sue  
  
Tina:uhhh sure  
  
The girl walked away.'Uhhhhh she comes to this school?'Tina thought.While she was walking to the lady's room she saw Tea.'Oh not again'She thought.  
  
Tea:Hey!  
  
Tina:uhh Hi  
  
Tea:wanna hear my friendship speech that i wrote in english?  
  
Tina:Uhhhhh sorry but i don't have time  
  
Tea:Okay then here it goes...Friendship means everything without friends you would be a loner and depressed...blah blah blah blah blah(ya get da point more friendship stuffz)  
  
Tina:SHUT UP BYE  
  
Tea:Huh?  
  
Tina ran 109432045835734 feet away from Tea and she was at the other side of the school.Tina decided to go to the computer lab and go online.She sign in with her name and went to Internet Explorer.She went to AIM.com and sign in with her name and started chatting with some of her friends(remember shes in japan and over in america pplz r already out of sko0l or sumthin like dat),  
  
KaliDevil = Tina (Note:this isn't her real sn i'm just making these up)  
  
KittiKatlv3r = Linda (note:this isn't her real sn so0o0o plz don't go IMin these pplz if dese snz does exisit)  
  
KaliDevil:Why are you online at this time?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
KittiKatlv3r:why do you care and why are you online?aren't you suppose to be in school?  
  
KaliDevil:uhhh i am in school i'm just using the computer at school dur!  
  
KittiKatlv3r:so0o0o0o0o i'm telling mom that you're not in school  
  
KaliDevil:I SAID I AM IN SCHOOL  
  
KittiKatlv3r:i don't trust you blah blah blah talk all you want but i'm gonna tell mom  
  
KaliDevil:Shes not going to believe you cause you don't have any proof!  
  
KittiKatlv3r:oh yes i do i can save this chat or print it  
  
KaliDevil:doesn't matter you could be lying cause you're a LIAR!!!  
  
KittiKatlv3r:Whatever  
  
KittiKatlv3r signed off   
  
Tina:God little sisters these days they have some attitude problems  
  
While Tina was surfing the web Seto came in.Seto stood behind Tina and stared at the screen.Tina slowly turned around and looked up at Seto.  
  
Tina:What-Do-You-Want?  
  
Seto:nothing  
  
Tina:why are you always following me or something i mean don't you have any friends?   
  
Seto:Of chourse i do!  
  
Tina:Then why won't you go hang out with them instead of me   
  
Seto:I don't want to   
  
Tina:Whatever,just leave me alone and stuff you're making me feel bad in a way   
  
Seto just stared and walked to a table and took out his laptop.He began to type something.Click Click Click that clicking noise got on Tina's nerves so she just shut off the computer and walked off.  
  
::After School::   
  
Tina was standing outside talking to Yugi and his friends.  
  
Joey:Yeah and later lets go to-  
  
Yugi:CANDY STORE!  
  
Eeveryone:o.O eh?  
  
Yugi:Later we can go to the candy store  
  
Tea:uhhhh no you're alerady high on sugar  
  
Tina:Sorry guys i can't go  
  
Tristan:Why?are you waiting for kaiba?  
  
Tina:Why would i wait for him?  
  
Joey:aren't you guys going out or something?  
  
Tina:NO!  
  
15 minutes past Yugi and his crew were gone.Seto was standing by a tree spying on Tina.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Sowwie it took so0o0o0o long i've been really busy and i have tooo much hw to do mostly math.It mite take awhile for me to update the story.Plz review!!!! 


	7. Sorry?

Behind the tree he was.Watching Tina's every move seeing what shes doing.She looked at Seto's direction and he stood up stright behind the tree.'I hope she didn't see me.'he thought.While he was standing there Tina slowly walked over.'I'm sure i saw him,'Tina thought.She tipped toed over making sure Seto didn't hear her footsteps.She got to the tree and hold on to it making sure Seto didn't see her.  
  
Tina:WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME....ARE YOU STALKING ME NOW??!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Everyone looked in her direction.  
  
Seto:I'M NOT SPYING ON YOU OR STALKING YOU  
  
Tina:OH REALLY?THEN WHY ARE YOU BEHIND THIS TREE??!?!?!  
  
Everyone started to whisper once again.  
  
Random Girl:hey whats going on??  
  
Random Boy:Don't know but i think Kaiba has a thing for that new girl  
  
Tina was glaring at Seto with anger.  
  
Tina:DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MESS UP MY LIFE SETO?!?!?! IF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIEND YOU WON'T BE DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!  
  
Seto:....  
  
Tina ran home crying.'Why is he doing this to me?what have i ever done to him?,'Tina thought.When she got home she went to her room and layed in her bed staring off to the ceiling.  
  
Tina:i wanna go back to california i miss everything over there....the sunny weather...the ocean and my friends   
  
A tear ran down Tina's cheeck.  
  
::In Seto's limo,hes going home::  
  
'I'm sorry Tina,'he thought.'I never meant to hurt you.I just wanted to know why you were so angry.I finally found you all i want to tell you is that I Love You.'He looked at his hands tears came down his face.In was moody outside.Cold and dark.  
  
::Back in Tina's Room::  
  
She was writing a letter to her:  
  
Dear KiKi,  
  
I miss you sooooo much.I wanna come back soooo badly.Girl you don't know how to feel,at school everyone is talking crap about me and i met up with an old friend and he was nice at 1st but now hes spying on me and stuff all i really wanted to tell him was that all this time i've actually found him and i really Love him.I really need you right now KiKi.Remember to call me alright?and say "Hi" to all of my friends for me please.Thanks!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Tina  
  
She fold up the letter and put it in a envelope.She left it on her desk and climbed out her window and walked to the nearest park.  
  
::Now back in the limo with Seto::  
  
'I feel so awful.Should i apologize to her?'Seto thought.  
  
Seto:Driver take me to Tina's house  
  
Driver:Yes Mr.Kaiba  
  
They drove to Tina's house.Seto walked up to Tina's house and rang the doorbell and her mom answered.  
  
Tina's Mom:Hello,how may i help you?  
  
Seto:uhhh i was wondering if i can have a word with Tina please.  
  
Tina's Mom:sure you may her room is up stairs 2nd door to your right.  
  
Seto:Thank you  
  
Seto walked up stairs and went into Tina's room.He knocked but no one answered he opened the door no one was there.He walked around to see if Tina was there.She wasn't.He notice a bright red envelope on her desk he opened it and took out the letter and read it.'I never knew she felt this way mostly about me,'He thought.Seto walked out her room and left the house.  
  
::At the park with Tina::  
  
She was walking around the park looking at the beautiful view.Tina smiled.Tina frowned.She stopped walking and stared up in the sky.'Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?'she thought.While she was walking she was singing the song"Together Again"By Trish(a asian to be exact shes vietnamese and shes a really gerat singer if you ask me and no i do not own the song)  
  
TOGETHER AGAIN   
  
As time goes by I've been dreaming of you.  
  
Holding me into your arms.  
  
Think of the day, I said goodbye to you.   
  
Teardrops just come from my eyes.  
  
Chorus  
  
Being alone stand by the sea. Think of your smile and tears.  
  
Praying to God. Hoping someday. We'll be together again.  
  
As time goes by, I've been dreaming of you.  
  
Holding me into your arms.  
  
Waiting the day, you will come back to me.  
  
Feeling your lips close to mine.  
  
Praying to God. Hoping someday. We'll be together again.  
  
Think of the day, I said goodbye to you.  
  
Teardrops just come from my eyes.  
  
Chorus  
  
Being alone stand by the sea. Think of your smile and tears.  
  
Praying to God. Hoping someday. We'll be together again.  
  
Praying to God. Hoping someday. We'll be together again.  
  
Tina cried again.Seto's limo went past the Park and he saw Tina he demand the Driver to stop and Seto ran out towards Tina.  
  
Seto:TINA PLEASE WAIT  
  
Tina turned around.  
  
Seto:Tina i'm sorry i'm deeply sorry  
  
Tina:what did i ever done to you to be treated like this?  
  
Seto:nothing  
  
Tina:Then why were you spying me and all this other shit  
  
Seto:i just wanted to know why..  
  
Tina:why what?  
  
Seto:...you were so angry at me  
  
Tina:i was never was   
  
Seto:well i'm sorry Tina  
  
Tina:i'm sorry to  
  
Seto:for?  
  
Tina:i'm sorry that this friendship won't work out   
  
Seto:but it can  
  
Seto held Tina's hands.  
  
Tina:Seto i'm sorry but i can't live my new life anymore   
  
Seto:but Tina I love you  
  
Tina was in shocked she stared at Seto.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
hehehehehe you must wait for the next chapter to find out whats going to happen next.Please review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

thankz for all the reviews and thoughtful comments!ir might take me a couple of days to add a new chapter up cause i have tooo much school work and stuff like that.Hope you guys would understand.Thanks.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Tina looked up at Seto.  
  
Tina:i'm not even gonna ask Seto that how you know   
  
She left and walked home.'Why is he going through my stuff to?!?!?!its none of his business anyways!',Tina thought.'God can't anyone just fuck off.'Seto was watching Tina walk away.When she got home she sat at her desk took out her diary and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Damn my life is fucked up!Everyone dislikes me and crap like that,I just wanna die.I can't take it anymore my life is too hard at this moment.I want to go back to California really badly but i can't go back.People look at me thinking that i'm some freaking strange child cause i'm friends with Seto Kaiba.I mean its nice and all and that i've known him longer then people thought cause i've met him when i was around 5 or 6 and i finally found my old bestfriend.I truely wish that people would actually like me of who i am not who i'm hanging out with.Seto is being a little overprotective i think i mean hes spying on me and going through my personal stuff.He can stalk me or whatever but he went a little too far now.Sometimes i want to end my life cause of my classmates or whoever,I really want to commit suicide really bad....  
  
Tina close her diary and left downstairs.  
  
::Next morning::  
  
Tina was already dress in her school uniform and decided that today shes going to walk to school and hope that everything would change.While she was walking she was trying to be happy.She walked and stared at the ground.Tina arrived at school around 7:15 she walked to her class and sat in the back.When Seto entered the class he saw Tina and he knew that she was angry at him,but today she wasn't acting like herself at all.Tina didn't talk or anything.She was sitting at her seat hoping that everything would change or everyone would forget what ever happened for the past 2 or 3 days.'Only 45 more minutes till 2nd period,'Tina thought.  
  
Mrs.Tokoyama:Okay class today we are going to learn how to discuss about the text we've been reading in groups and yes i am going to assign you groups  
  
Everyone went "awwww".  
  
Mrs.Tokoyama:Group #1 is Ryou,Tina,Seto,Miho and Kaline.Groupe #2 is Yugi,Joey,Tea....  
  
She put everyone in groups.Everyone who was in groupe #1 went over to Tina's direction.'Oh god hes in my group can this get any wroster?'She thought.  
  
(note:they are reading a poetry book)  
  
Everyone sat around Tina.  
  
Kaline:sooo uhhhh someone say something...  
  
Miho:....  
  
Kaline:okay then.Talk Tina!!!!I've seen you talk a lot in my social studies class  
  
Tina turned away.Kaline just rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryou:well i didn't really get the poem on page 20 did you guys get it?  
  
Kaline:well thank you Ryou for actually talking oh and no i didn't get it either  
  
Miho:Well i kinda did i think that poem meant that well i forgot what i was going to say.  
  
Kaline:well okay then.Kaiba?Tina?did you guys get the poem on page 20?  
  
Tina:No  
  
Kaline:What about you Kaiba?you seem smart so you must know  
  
Seto:yes i do  
  
Miho:Then tell us!  
  
Seto:the poem meant that somethings can't be replaced  
  
Everyone besides Tina and Seto:o.0  
  
Kaline:uhh okay then  
  
This went on for 20 minutes and then class was over.  
  
::Some hours went by and now its Lunch::  
  
Tina was sitting outside under a Pine tree she listen to the birds singing and the wind blowing.'Its so peaceful now,'Tina said the herself.'Sometimes i wish that every day was like this.'It was sunny and beauitful.Tina closed her eyes but she heard footsteps.She looked up and saw Seto walking towards her.She got her books and stuff and walked away.Tina went to the nurses office and asked to lay out and the nurse gave her premission.Tina wasn't really feeling well her head hurts and so was her legs.She wasn't feeling well at all she asked the nurse if she could go home,the nurse took Tina's tem. and it was 102 degrees.The nurse called Tina's parents to picked her up.She went home and rest.Tine took out her laptop and went online.She searched for ways to commit suicide.'Do i really want to do this?Do i really want to end my life at this age?'She thought.  
  
  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
short chapter i know but i couldn't really think of what was going to happen next.Sorry if there is any mispelled words.Review Please!! 


	9. friends?

Tina closed her laptop and layed in her bed.'I don't feel so well anymore',she said in her head.She closed her eyes and everything went blank.2 hours later her mom ran in she felt Tina's forehead and was shocked.She took Tina to the hospital.  
  
::20 minutes later::  
  
Tina woke up but she could hardly move.'Where am i?'she thought.She closed her eyes again...  
  
::Next morning at school::  
  
Everyone was in their classes just like any other day.Talking laughing being happy as can be(gay i noe lolz)untill the teacher came in.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:Class please quite down.I just recived trouble news.Our student Tina Jiang(sorry if i spelled her last name wrong)won't be coming back for awhile shes at the hospital you guys could visit her but please don't say any stupid stuff and yes i am referring to you Joey(nooooooo hard feelings to the Joey fans out there)  
  
The teacher turned around and walked to the blackboard(or whiteboard).Everyone started to whisper.  
  
Radom Girl:I knew it there was sometime wrong with her all this time  
  
Radom Girl2:I know.She could be mental or something.  
  
The teacher turned around.  
  
Mrs.Yokoyama:Shhhhhhh!!!  
  
::After school::  
  
Seto stood by a tree and wondered.'What can i do to help?'He thought.He walked to his limo and went to the flower shop(whatever you call it)and brought a bonquet of red roses and wrote on a card.  
  
I'm sorry what i've done.Please forgive me.Get well soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Seto Kaiba   
  
He stuck the card into the bonquet and went to the hospital.While he was going there he had a lot of questions.'What happened to Tina?was it my fault?'he thought.When he arrvied he went to the Information Desk(i forgot what its called please forgive meh if i'm wrong)and asked for the room number and went off.He got into the elevator and went to the room.He knocked on the door and slowly opened it.No one was there only Tina her mom was out buying some stuff.  
  
Tina:who...who...who is it?  
  
Seto:Its me...Seto  
  
Tina:oh...why...are...are...are...you here?  
  
Seto:to see how your doing  
  
Tina:and why would you care?  
  
Seto:cause you're my bestfriend from the past to the present  
  
Tina closed her eyes and sat up then opened her eyes.  
  
Tina:Do you actually mean it?  
  
Seto:Yes  
  
Tina:why didn't you tell me earlier?  
  
Seto:i don't know...  
  
She turned around.Tina was facing the window.  
  
Tina:You know you could've told me earlier and all this shit won't be happening its kinda your fault that i'm in this position  
  
Seto:Oh...  
  
Tina:i mean if you told me a little while back i won't be all emotional and crap if you only could've told me earlier i would've actually had a reason why i was with you  
  
Seto:I'm sorry  
  
Tina:Do you think sorry would help now..If you told me sorry a few days ago i would have forgave you but now sorry won't hewlp cause of all the pain i have inside of me i considered you a bestfriend when you gave me a ride home but now you're just a stranger to me   
  
Seto:Well i didn't know-  
  
Tina:it would help if you just left this room and take your flowers with you cause i don't need it  
  
He looked at her in shocked and took the flowers and left slamming the door.  
  
::5 minutes later(in the limo)::  
  
Seto looked at the flowers and a tear ran down his cheek.When he got home and held the flowers tightly and threw them hard at the wall.Seto went to his room and slam the door shut.Mokuba ran to Seto's room but it was locked he was standing outside of the room calling for Seto.  
  
Mokuba:Big brother is there something wrong?  
  
Seto didn't answer.  
  
Mokuba:Seto..?...are you okay?  
  
Still didn't answer.This went on for about 3 minutes.Mokuba gave up and ran down stairs for ice cream.  
  
::2 weeks later when Tina was feeling better and was at school::  
  
Tina walked through the halls people stopped her and talked to her asking what happened and if she was okay.Tina felt happier that now people wasn't staring or anything anymore.She walked into her class and everyone was happy to see her.She went to her seat and didn't even try to look at Seto.  
  
::1 month later::  
  
Yugi:Run for it Tina!!!!!  
  
Tina:Aye!  
  
Tina and her friends were playing tag(okay its a kiddish game but o well i stil play it lolz)Tristan was trying to tag Tina.She ran as fast as she can and she wasn't paying any attention she accidently ran into Seto.  
  
Tina:oops sorry,my bad  
  
She got up and held out her hand to Seto.  
  
Tina:Need help?  
  
Tina pulled him up(it took her awhile to go that).He walked away.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Would they ever be friends again?would they even talk to each other and have a real convo?Does Seto still consider Tina as his bestfriend?Does he still like her?Must wait for chatper 10 and find out.Please review!!!! 


	10. Bye

So0o0o0o sorry for the delay for this chappie!!! I've been busy for awhile now and i have sooo much catching up to do in school. So finally i have time for typing up a new chapter(okai i had time for the whole week cuz i was off for the whole week but i was busy with my website and math homework). Hope you like!  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
That day Tina was walking home enjoying the great wheater and view. She looked up at the sky and smiled. 'What a great day! so perfect. Sunny and bleezy,' Tina thought. She kept and walking and staring at the trees and flowers and she didn't watch where she was going. She accidently bumpped into a young child.  
  
Tina:Omg i'm sooo sorry, are you okay?  
  
Mokuba:yeah i'm okay   
  
Tina helped Mokuba up.  
  
Mokuba:oh...hey Tina  
  
Tina:Do i know you?(tina has a bad memory)  
  
Mokuba:its me Mokuba, remember?  
  
Tina:uhhhh....sorry i don't remember   
  
Mokuba:it wasn't that long ago. I'm Seto's little brother!  
  
Tina:Oh yeah huh(out of the blue her memory was back v.v)  
  
Mokuba:why aren't you and Seto talking anymore?  
  
Tina:I don't know you tell me  
  
Mokuba:He misses you a lot  
  
Tina:okay then   
  
Mokuba:you don't care?  
  
Tina:no not really i mean i can live without him, hes not the only guyfriend that i have   
  
Mokuba:but Tina don't you like him?  
  
Tina:no he doesn't mean anything to me anymore cause of his bossy attitude and stuff   
  
Mokuba's eyes were getting all watery.   
  
Mokuba:YOU MEANY!!!  
  
He ran off.  
  
Tina:uhhhh whats his problem?  
  
Tina and Seto haven't talked for a very long time. This silent lasted for months(around 7)but it was getting closer to the day Tina has to leave, she had to go back to her home her real home back in California. Only a 1 and a half more months till she leaves.  
  
::The last day::  
  
Everyone gave Tina a hug and said their good byes but Seto he was just staring at them knowing that this time Tina might not even come back anymore this might be his last chance to actually say something to her.  
  
Yugi:I'm gonna miss you!  
  
Tina:I'm gonna miss you too!(yeah right Tina..)  
  
Yugi was going to cry(awww hes the type thats gonna cry sooo yea).  
  
Tina:awww don't cry! maybe i would see you sometime i might even fly you over to California and see me   
  
Yugi:really?  
  
Tina:not really...  
  
They laughed. Tina walked over to Seto.  
  
Tina:Bye   
  
Seto:Bye..  
  
Tina gave seto a hug and smile then walked out of school.   
  
::houts past(around 8:00 PM)::  
  
Tina was at the airport getting ready to go inside the gate but someone was calling her name, she turned around and saw Seto(uhhhh wait can he go up the gates and stuff?oh well he 'is' Seto Kaiba he might've paid them to let him in or something). Seto and Tina made eye contact.  
  
Seto:I'm going to miss you   
  
Tina:I'm going to miss you too   
  
Both of them gave each a hug. Seto gave her a light kiss and walked off.   
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
hehehehe yeah i decided to end the story cause like i wasn't sure wat was going to happen soooo i just end the story. Yeah i know the chapter is short but i didn't know what to type so yeah. Oh and i really wanted the ending for Tina or Seto to die but like someone didn't want one of them to die or both to die ::stares at Tina:: Review Please!!!! 


	11. Authors Note

Okai. some of you people want me to actually continue the story v.v well guess what I will happy? Yes I would make it more romantic like hehe its just that I'm not soo interested in this story but most of you want me to continue so I will, but just please give me some ideas okay?  
  
I would type up the new chapter soon.in about a few days or so, so please just wait okai? 


	12. California!

So much of you wanted me to continue my childhood story so I am even though I don't feel like typing this story but if its gonna make you happy then okay. I'm a cheerful person so like yeah(even thought every part of my body hurts like hell). If this chapter isn't good enough please don't yell at me v.v and uhhh that's all I guess  
  
Nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! if I did then well I dunno lolz  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
~ Summer Vacation ~ (don't ask just wanna speed the story up ^.^)  
  
Seto was working on his laptop, Mokuba was running around throwing things everywhere and breaking stuff. Everyone was busy well mostly Seto because he have a company to run. Mokuba slowly walked over to Seto picked up a chair and stood on it behind Seto and pulled his hair.  
  
Seto: Ow! What do you want?  
  
Mokuba: Can we go on a vacation?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: No!  
  
Mokuba: Please big brother and I have an interesting place to go  
  
Seto: and where would that be?  
  
Mokuba: Cali-for-nia CALIFORNIA!  
  
Seto: No  
  
Mokuba: Awww why not big brother?  
  
Seto: Because.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Seto: Because now just keep it quite  
  
Mokuba: big brother..  
  
Seto: What?!  
  
Mokuba: Is it because Tina lives over there?  
  
Seto: NO! what made you think that?  
  
Mokuba: The how come we can't go?  
  
Seto: Because its sunny over there and I don't like the sun(stupid reason I know lolz)  
  
Mokuba: But its also sunny over here Seto  
  
Seto: So  
  
Mokuba: Please big brother pretty please with chocolates on top  
  
Seto: No  
  
Mokuba: But seto don't you love me anymore?  
  
Mokuba gave him a sad puppy face. 'Why oh why must he give me that face?' Seto thought.  
  
Seto: Okay then  
  
Mokuba: YAY!!!!  
  
'That always works hehe." Mokuba said to himself.  
  
~ Few days later on the Place to California ~  
  
Seto was using on laptop on the plane while mokube's face was up against the window.  
  
Mokuba: Looky Seto look at the pretty view!  
  
Seto: The plane haven't took off yet v.v  
  
About 10 minutes later the plane finally took off. High and High it went.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother where are we going to stay in California?  
  
Seto: Hotel  
  
Mokuba: Why can't we stay at Tina's place?  
  
Seto: Because she might live in a small house and I don't know exactly where she lives  
  
Mokuba: So you're saying if you knew where she lived we would stay at her place?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Some what 30 minutes later the peanut lady came over.  
  
Peanut Lady: Do any of you want peanuts?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Mokuba: Sugar?  
  
Peanut Lady: No peanuts  
  
Mokuba: Sugar?  
  
Peanut Lady: No I only have peanuts hun  
  
Mokuba: Honey?  
  
Peanut Lady: No, Do you understand what I'm saying?  
  
Mokuba: Yes I do  
  
Peanut Lady: Okay then do you want any peanuts?  
  
Mokuba: Yes but I would prefer sugar  
  
The peanut lady was tired of Mokuba so she just walked off. Finally they we're in San Diego California(hehe where I live hehe)even though the plane ride was at least 12 hours or so(okay I'm guessing but I forgot how long it took when I went to some place near Japan). They took a taxi to the hotel they we're staying. The next day Mokuba wanted to go to the San Diego Zoo so Seto just had to go because or else Mokuba was going to get annoying and stuff.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna see the Monkeys!  
  
Seto: You already saw one  
  
Mokuba: when?  
  
Seto: Don't you remember hes that blond friend of Yugi's  
  
Mokuba: Joey?  
  
Seto: Who else?  
  
Mokuba: well anyway can we go see the monkeys?  
  
Seto: sure whatever  
  
Over at the Monkeys section.  
  
Tina: Lynn can't you read "Don't feed the animals"  
  
Lynn(hehe I'm in da story yay!): Yes I can read but I just want to see if they're gonna eat this  
  
Tina: So but if you're gonna get us in trouble I'm not coming with you  
  
Lynn: I won't I promise  
  
Lynn slowly placed her hand in the cage but the monkeys just stared at her and started to walk closely over.  
  
Lynn: Hey monkeys want this?  
  
The monkeys stared at her.  
  
Lynn: Here you go then  
  
She threw the peanut in the cage and it hit one of da monkeys in the eye. The monkeys were mad they were all making this loud noise.  
  
Lynn: RUN!!!  
  
Both girls were running until Tina tripped over a rock.  
  
Lynn: Stop tripping!  
  
Tina stared at her.  
  
Tina: Just shut it cause I know you're going to get us killed when we go over to see the lions  
  
Lynn and Tina walked to some other monkey and stared at the monkeys. Mokuba and Seto was near by.  
  
Mokuba: Seto look at that monkey its scratching its butt  
  
Seto: No its just its just trying to think  
  
Lynn walked over to them.  
  
Lynn: Nope both of you are wrong Its trying to constipate  
  
The brothers stared at her.  
  
Lynn: oops sorry my bad you don't know me  
  
'And we don't want to' Seto thought.  
  
Tina: Stop walking always from me you're going to get lost(note I'm younger then Tina and really I am)  
  
Lynn:Sorry  
  
Seto and Mokuba stared at Tina. Tina just stared at them in shocked. 'Why are they here?' She thought.  
  
Lynn: uhhhh is there something wrong?  
  
Lynn looked at them.  
  
Tina: No lets go NOW!  
  
Lynn: okay..  
  
They walked away but Lynn looked back at Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Lynn: Why were you staring at them?  
  
Tina: Remember I told you about that jerk who spied at he and stuff in Japan?  
  
Lynn: Yeah..  
  
Tina: That was him  
  
Lynn: The kid with the black hair? The short one?  
  
Tina: No you idiot! The tall one!(Tina doesn't want me to be smart in the story so yeah)  
  
Lynn: Oh that guy  
  
Tina: Yes  
  
Both girls were by the lions they were looking at the lions seeing the lions being sooo lazy and flies where sitting on them and stuff. Mokuba and Seto walked over.  
  
Tina: Look here Lynn, The male lions always went and hunt-  
  
Mokuba: Big brother why are the lions soooo lazy like?  
  
Seto: That's how they are  
  
'Oh God its them,' Tina said in her head.  
  
Lynn: Tina lets throw rocks at the lions to make them get up from their lazy asses  
  
Tina: No  
  
All kept quite. Lynn walked behind and picked up Mokuba and put him inside the thingy with the lions in(you know its not a cage but its like a big area with the lions in but you're all the way up and the lions are all the way down and you can drop stuff down there on accident)but she was holding on the Mokuba.  
  
Seto and Tina: PUT HIM DOWN!  
  
Lynn: Why should I?  
  
Seto: because I said so do you know who I am?  
  
Lynn: No but I don't care  
  
Mokuba: This is fun fun fun!  
  
Tina: Please put him down  
  
Lynn: Okay so you want me to put him down?  
  
Seto and Tina: YES!  
  
Lynn: so I can just drop him and he would be down aiight?  
  
Seto and Tina: NO!  
  
Lynn sigh and place mokuba down next to her. Tina grab Lynn by the hand and pulled her to some other place.  
  
Tina: Why did you do that?!?!?!  
  
Lynn: I don't know..  
  
Tina: DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!  
  
Lynn: but Tina. don't you love me?(hey it might work cause Mokuba did that)  
  
Tina: The hell?!?!?!?!?!?! Of course not!  
  
Lynn: just like I thought now lets go see the tigers  
  
Tina: Oh no we're not  
  
Lynn: Snakes?  
  
Tina: No  
  
Lynn: pandas?  
  
Tina: no you might jump over the fence and run over to the panda and the panda might attack you and the cops would arrest you for doing that  
  
Lynn: yeah you're right.  
  
Tina: What about the petting zoo?  
  
Lynn: do I look like a baby to you?  
  
Tina: No but you act like one sometimes  
  
Lynn: Yeah only sometimes  
  
Tina made Lynn go into the petting zoo and there was Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Lynn: I don't like sheeps make that sheep go away Tina!  
  
Tina: hahaha no that's what you get for trying to kill Mokuba  
  
Lynn: Mokuba who?  
  
Tina: That kid you tried to drop into the lions  
  
Mokuba: Hey! Are you talking about me Tina?  
  
Lynn gave them a weird look and walked over to Seto(bad idea).  
  
Lynn: Still like Tina eh?  
  
Seto: No who are you?  
  
Tina: Tina's bestfriendest friend ever in the whole wide world(haha that's a lie)  
  
Seto: uhh sure  
  
Lynn: I can tell that you're lying I know that you still like her  
  
Seto: I don't!  
  
Lynn: yes you do if you don't then why won't you tell me that and look at my eyes they aren't that bad  
  
Seto: Fine!  
  
Seto looks at her in the eyes.  
  
Seto: I-DO-NOT-LIKE-TINA!  
  
Tina heard. Lynn and Mokuba was in shock.  
  
Lynn and Mokuba: OH MY GOD YOU DON'T!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tina looked at Seto with anger in her eyes.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Yay me done with this chapter and yea its stupid but I was tired of typing ^.^ me gotz some other sotries to typed up you know. Well please review! 


	13. Need Some help Badly!

::thinks:: I WANT TINA DEAD!!!! But I need some ideas on how she's gonna die truly I don't want her to die peacefully I want some pain in her death and like I dunno this story is kinda getting boring and crap. I have no ideas on what's going to happen and stuff but it would really help if you YES YOU give me some ideas.  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else but I do own this story.  
  
[...........]  
  
Seto stared back at Tina.  
  
Tina: well thank you very much that you don't like me cause it just made my day!  
  
Everyone stared at Tina.  
  
[...........]  
  
Shortest chapter I ever done oh well like I said on top I can't think of anything so like yeah sooo I really need ideas badly!!! Thank You if you do!!! 


	14. Bye Bye Zoo!

::sniff sniff:: gosh I want to end this story but I can't cause you people love it sooo much. Well if you love it sooooo much and want me to continue it might take me awhile cause I got so much things to do and stuff so hope you guys understand. Oh and no one will die v.v maybe I will but Tina and Seto won't v.v  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters(well yeah I own myself lol)but I do own this story(mine mine mine)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Tina looked like if she was going to cry but she just turn around and walked away not even going to look back. Seto just looked away not even going to look at Tina anymore. Mokuba and Lynn were just staring at them and run off to whoever they were with.  
  
Lynn: So do you mean it?  
  
Tina: Mean what?  
  
Lynn: That you don't like 'him' anymore  
  
Tina: I never liked him in the first place!  
  
Lynn: Sure you didn't..  
  
Tina: LISTEN TO ME!!!! I NEVER DID LIKED HIM SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD!!!!  
  
Lynn just stared at Tina and ran off.  
  
Tina: GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Tina was chasing after Lynn and yelling out to her. While Tina was busy doing that Mokuba was asking Seto the same question over and over.  
  
Mokuba: So you don't like Tina anymore, brother?  
  
Seto: I never liked her anyway  
  
Mokuba: You didn't..  
  
Seto: No Mokuba: Why are you lying to me big brother?  
  
Seto: I'm not  
  
Mokuba: YES YOU ARE I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES, DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mokuba: you lied to me..  
  
Seto: no I didn't  
  
Seto was trying to make Mokuba believe that he didn't lie but he did after all. When both of them(meaning Seto and Tina)got everything settled down they walked around the zoo again(no not with each other).  
  
Lynn: I wanna go home  
  
Tina: Now?  
  
Lynn: Yes now  
  
Tina: Why?  
  
Lynn: Cause its getting hot  
  
Tina: So..? Aren't you suppose to be used to this kind of weather?  
  
Lynn: Yeah but still I wanna go home  
  
Tina: Fine then  
  
Lynn and Tina took the bus home. While Seto and Mokuba were at the zoo all night and they left at I don't around 10PM. The next day Seto and Mokuba and Lynn and Tina went to Sea World(no not together).  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I'm thinking about what's going to happen at Sea World and stuff cause well I don't know but you guys can give me some ideas if you want cause well I can't think anymore v.v and I have sooo many chapters to add to my other fanfictions so Review Please!!!! 


	15. Author's Note

EeeeK!!! I am soooo sorry about this. I know I haven't updated for a long time now but its just that I've been doing sooo much work and I have a lot of school work to do but I would try to update more this month and you have to understand that I need to spent more time with my homework and stuff cause my grade are taking a big DIVE down.sooo I hope you guys understand!!!!  
  
Lots of Love,  
Lynni  
  
P.S.- New chapter would be posted or done by the end of this week 


End file.
